


Brat

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bratting, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Giriko can't take no for an answer, Giriko having a mini power trip, I'm Sorry, Justin's pissed off and confused, M/M, Pillow Princess Justin, age gap, big surprise I mean he kinda always is, i don't want to talk about it, mostly foreplay, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Look at you, all docile now that you're getting the attention you need. You’re so easy Justin.” Giriko had such a shit eating smile on his face that Justin knew he probably should have been insulted, but now that they were into it he just wanted Giriko to keep going, his small noise of disapproval and tightening grasp made that clear.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guess who got new medicine and now is doing decently enough to write fluff? I know big change from my last fic with cheating and choking on cock but hey I'm in a difference place then I was a few days ago. I want all the cute shit now ;v;)/ hopefully this is a treat to you all and I'm working on updating my bigger fics as well rn so that'll be soon

“Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Giriko was a bastard, he truly was. He knew Justin wasn’t in the mood right now and yet he was cuddling up behind the scythe, wrapping around him in a warm protective sheath and kissing behind his ears and neck with a softness unbefitting of both of them. It was overwhelming, it was intoxicating, it was making it impossible for Justin to read his book, and now  _ this _ . The scythe couldn’t stop his toes from curling and a pathetic whimper from falling out of his mouth as he leaned back and arched his spine until his head was resting against Giriko’s shoulder. 

The way Giriko laughed boiled his blood, the smirk against his neck that bloomed into another gentle kiss was just infuriating. He had every intention of getting straight out of bed and leaving the enchanter to sleep in the cold bed alone as he went back to the academy to get some excess work done or something… but then Giriko started to rub careful thumbs down his back, holding Justin’s waist with heavy hands that lavished him in attention in the way Giriko knew he was weak to. He was leaning into the sensation before he even realized it. 

“Look at you, you're so precious Justin, why don’t you let me make you feel good?” The gentle voice Giriko was using was so unlike him, it was cradling and soft in a way that made Justin’s book slip from his fingers and fall to the floor with a small thump. Giriko was pulling out all the stops, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer here, he was going to keep teasing Justin like this until he got what he wanted. There was another soft kiss at his neck, the hint of teeth that never bit even when Justin whined for it with a sad little noise. Giriko was being  _ too  _ gentle. He was mocking him. The tiniest hint of irritation broke through the bubbling warmth and reminded the scythe of what he was being tricked into, he hung onto that wrath with a fury.

“Giriko you’re-!” His protests stopped dead in his throat as he felt a little nip on his ear, the soft shell picking up each sharp prick and sending the feeling right down into his stomach. It felt amazing, but this was a pride thing at this point. He  _ may  _ have been starting to respond to Giriko’s teasing, but he still refused to give the enchanter what he wanted. It was the principle of things. It didn’t matter how good Giriko was at pushing all his buttons and making him… Justin made a sad little noise as the enchanter pulled back, kissing at the top of his head with slow reserved movements that just weren’t enough. His body betrayed him and let his head lull to the side, desperate to feel the enchanter’s lips on his neck once more.

“Come on Little Scythe, tell me what you want, I’m here to make you happy, you’ve earned it after all.” Lies. Giriko was saying complete horseshit but it was working. The enchanter knew him too well, knew what he wanted to hear and what words would make him eager to serve in search of praise. He was dangling a carrot in front of Justin’s face, promising him more if he spread his legs or sucked the enchanter off or did something of that nature. The allure was hard to ignore, Justin was sweating trying to ignore Giriko’s false praise and promise to spoil him. He was already losing and he knew it. 

“Giriko leave me alone I’m not- I’m not interested innnn-” Breaking off into a gasp Justin held back a tiny moan that squeaked out as Giriko bit tiny little marks up right underneath his chin, somewhere completely impossible to hide. That was a threat, a promise that he’d make sure Justin couldn’t go in for days until he healed… unless he wanted to let everyone know what had happened to him the night previous. Justin was never willing to do that walk of shame though. He should be stopping Giriko right now but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted more. He wanted to fall into the enchanter’s warm blurry embrace and feel his mind scramble. Still, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He had too much self respect.

Giriko might’ve been committed to the ‘caring and loving’ act right now with the promises of treating Justin to whatever but even with his amazing talent for acting like a completely different man when he truly wanted to, he couldn’t hide himself entirely. Justin knew him too well. He could feel Giriko getting fed up, getting bitey and impatient that his clever game wasn’t working out in his favor. Right now was a waiting game, to see who would give it up first. Their stubborness would undoubtedly stretch this out for far longer than it should be. Unfortunately Giriko seemed to have an ace up his sleeve.

“I don’t think you really want to be left alone, after all little one, how would you feel if you got left here, not getting any reward like you were promised?” With that Giriko flipped him around, making it so he was sitting on the enchanter’s lap and looking up with wide eyes as he listened to the explanation. Getting stared down like this… he felt like a small little kid. Giriko looked somehow scary while also seeming incredibly warm and safe. He was far too good at this. Giriko really had a talent for getting what he wanted with a mixture of intimidation and charm. All of that along with hearing Giriko’s frustratingly true words, Justin let his eyes go watery. He knew he had lost, but he was completely and entirely unwilling to let Giriko be the only one to win here. If the enchanter wanted to treat him like a brat he’d be a brat.

“You wouldn’t be mean like that would you? Don’t abandon me and give up on your promise that’d just be cruel.” Justin made his voice as wet and distressed as possible, making him sound like a child on the verge of tears. From the way Giriko grimaced and pulled back ever so slightly Justin knew he had hit it dead on. They were both using each other’s weaknesses against each other now, both being cruel and taunting in ways that were wrapped up behind sugar sweet wrappings. 

Regardless of Justin’s small bite back though, they both knew Giriko had won and as soon as the shock of his words passed the enchanter seemed to realize he now had free reign, _ Justin’s blessing _ , to do as he pleased here. Justin hated how true that was. Giriko laughed, heavy and low and started to pull off the scythe’s long shirt, ignoring the small noise of distress that he got in response. Justin didn’t want to be shirtless right now, but he wasn’t fighting it anymore either. Unfortunately far too smitten with all the ideas Giriko had put in his head to stop this from progressing.

“Oh I won’t, I’ll take real good care of you.” Giriko’s voice didn’t sound gentle anymore, now that he was getting what he wanted he was dropping the act at an alarming speed, soft smiles becoming sharp as knives and gentle whispers becoming strong commands. When the enchanter went to lay him down Justin made a noise, trying to refuse but being pushed over anyway, falling into the covers with a soft ‘puft!’ as Giriko climbed on top with an overwhelming lust in his eyes. 

“Giriko?” The nerves in Justin’s voice were, for once, not faked. He was actually lost here, worried as to what Giriko was planning because he actually couldn’t tell from this set up what was going to happen. Things were moving too fast and he was panicking the slightest bit. Giriko didn’t seem to care. One of his hands went down to brush against The scythe’s stomach and Justin arched away with a scared moan, trying to wiggle off because he just wasn’t used to this version of Giriko. Usually once Giriko convinced him into whatever he wouldn’t stop gloating and teasing the scythe about it, for him to be quiet right now… It felt wrong. 

“Sit still. I’m not gonna hurt you brat, just be good for me and I’ll show you how nice I can be.” Justin didn’t trust that for a second. He felt like he was about to get ripped apart. Giriko wasn’t nice, he just wasn’t. Sensing his desire to run away Giriko pinned down his hips with heavy hands that felt as if they were going to bruise. Justin couldn’t help but whine, tearing up for real this time as he tried to elicit some kind of pity and be let go. Giriko only huffed in annoyance before leaning down to presumably rip out his heart or something.

As soon as their flesh made contact Justin made a high pitched squeaky scream and bunched up around the enchanter’s head in a poor form of self defense, but then all he felt was a soft brush of lips kiss over his chest and collar bone. It was shocking enough that he went hesitantly limp, no longer tense and ready to rip Giriko to shreds the second something went wrong. Giriko was being gentle… just as he had promised. That… that didn’t make any sense. Justin had thought that was all talk, it had to be all talk, there was no way Giriko would be so soft unless there was something in it for him. Justin had been sure all the candy-like sweetness earlier was just trying to butter him up so the enchanter could fuck him as rough as he always did… But yet…

Keening Justin turned an embarrassed red as Giriko licked up his neck and kissed at his chin, using his hands to feel the vulnerable skin of Justin’s stomach and chest as they finally met in a far too gentle kiss. Justin could feel his mind turning to jello as their lips moved against each other and one of Giriko’s hands came to hold his chin. This was too nice, there had to be something he was missing here… but he also was starting to lose the desire to figure it out. Now he just wanted to lose himself into it and enjoy every second he could.

“Giri…” Justin’s pet name for Giriko was almost never used and when it was, it was usually accompanied by a threat. So for it to be said now, while the scythe was all glassy eyed and melting… It meant a lot. Giriko’s smile was far too proud. Justin didn’t understand this even a little bit but as Giriko met their lips again he only moaned and threw his arms desperately around the older man’s shoulders. He supposed it didn’t really matter if he understood what was happening, he really didn’t care as long as Giriko kept holding him like this. 

“Look at you, all docile now that you're getting the attention you need. You’re so easy Justin.” Giriko had such a shit eating smile on his face that Justin knew he probably should have been insulted, but now that they were into it he just wanted Giriko to keep going, his small noise of disapproval and tightening grasp made that clear. The enchanter only laughed, breaking away to pull off Justin’s pajama pants as the scythe tried to right his swirling mind, his fingers moving up to touch his lips as he tried to hold onto the sensation of their kiss. All of this was making him dizzy… and tired. He wanted nothing more than for this to continue forever, to stay in this haze for the rest of his life. Giriko had other plans.

“Come on, up you go.” Grunting Justin felt his waist get pulled up sharply until he was almost folded over himself, his ankles besides his head and his hips firmly held against Giriko’s lap. Justin usually didn’t do all that much in sex besides maybe tease and push around Giriko and on one occasion he had been cocered into riding the other… but normally everything went to fast for him to even keep up. Giriko was like an animal when he was into it, they had never done anything close to this gentle and loving and Justin was at a complete loss, watching with big eyes to see what the enchanter would do next. 

For a second, it was nothing. Giriko was just staring down at him with a soft smile that made Justin’s toes curl and his heart flutter uncomfortably. There really was something wrong here. Something had happened to Giriko, he must have gotten bonked on the head or told he had 3 days to live or something. Moving to ask what was wrong or if the other was ok Giriko’s smile fell in annoyance, noticing that Justin was going to try to end this again despite everything. He was worried though, wondering if something had happened, or at least he  _ was  _ until Giriko licked up the inside of one of his thighs, biting when he got to the edge of his briefs and made him let out a poorly muffled shout. 

“Just be quiet Justin, stop worrying about every little fucking thing and let me take care of it.” Somehow, in some way Giriko’s swearing actually calmed him down, reminded him that this was his boyfriend and everything was still right in the world. For a brief second he might have actually entertained the idea that this was a golem Giriko made to make fun of him or something. But that was an amazing reassurance, Justin practically sang hearing the vulgar word and knowing it was Giriko, _ his Giriko  _ taking care of him right now.

It actually had him curl his legs around Giriko’s back, much to the distaste of the enchanter who was clearly trying to start something. Justin didn’t care though and sat up so he was face to face with Giriko again, meeting their lips with all his affection and pushing them back enough that they almost toppled over. The noise of shock Giriko made as his arms darted around the scythe to keep them upright was so panicked that Justin could only laugh. If he got embarrassingly panicked when it came to getting too much attention than Giriko was the same when it came to reciprocation. 

“Justin- Justin! Stop it!” Getting pulled roughly back by his hair Justin felt cool air brush over his steamingly hot face in a pleasant breeze. Being held back like this he found himself hyper aware of his wet slightly parted lips and messed up hair and turned an even darker red in embarrassment. The only consolation was how red Giriko had turned as well, not used to being kissed so tenderly and intensely. Justin didn’t feel even a hint of guilt, he only pouted and looked up to the enchanter with big eyes.

“You promised to spoil me, I want more than just that.” Giriko’s chest moved with heavy gasping breaths as he tried to catch up and understand exactly what was happening here, once he figured it out though his gaze turned into something exasperated. Justin only frowned and moved to kiss at the enchanter’s cheek in a demand for more attention, more of the softness Giriko had started this all out with. Now that he knew there wasn’t a problem he was annoyed that he wasn’t getting what he had been promised. From the gruff sigh the kissing got in return Giriko wasn’t too into that idea. 

“God you're such a brat.” Giving Giriko a betrayed sneer he leaned back, holding Giriko’s shoulders a certain distance away so there was no way for the enchanter to close the gap and shut him up. Justin had seen this coming, but he was still annoyed that Giriko just wanted to silently watch him while having sex, as if he was just a pretty face and not someone who would kick him in the face if he was ignored for too long. The enchanter should be glad he didn’t take the route. 

“Says the man who spent an hour trying to get me to fuck him even after I said no.” Justin couldn’t help but smile at the face Giriko made after that, the face of a guilty man. His smile fell remarkably fast though when suddenly he was being picked up from under his shoulders and lifted up fairly high over the enchanter. There was a million things Giriko could be planning to do here and Justin had no idea what any of them were, his feet curled on the sheets of their bed with his nerves, trying to find where Giriko’s legs were to stomp on his dick in retaliation. He couldn’t really get any good feeling for where exactly he was before Giriko dropped him, making his eyes widen in fear as he suddenly went down before being caught again. 

“I think you’ve forgotten who you’ve given control over to, I told you to be good Justin, you’ll only get what you want if you're  _ good _ .” Justin blinked from where he was in Giriko’s arms, his chin latched over the other’s shoulder and each word whispered in his ear with the seething demand. It was such a sudden change that Justin couldn’t do anything but let the enchanter push him back into the covers and watch as he took off his shirt, leaving only his silver chain behind. There were so many things he could say here, mostly just different ways to tease the other for thinking he could get away with that really odd distraction, but before any of the words could come out the enchanter’s lips were on his again. 

Justin reacted as if he had been shocked as Giriko’s fingers started to slip up his thighs and dip under his underwear to touch the sensitive inner corners of his legs. Unwilling to be the only one getting touched here Justin wrapped his arms around Giriko’s bare shoulders stretching his spine into a bow to touch their hearts together in a soft press of skin. The warm feeling it gave made Justin’s heart flutter and he smiled into their kiss, the smile only growing wider when he felt Giriko pull back the slightest bit in embarrassment. 

Breaking apart for air Justin licked the excess saliva off his lips without breaking eye contact with the scowling man above him. It was clear Giriko wasn’t thrilled that Justin wasn’t just sitting perfectly still for him but the scythe couldn’t care less. If being good meant just waiting around for Giriko to do whatever then he was fine not being good. Giriko seemed to realize that Justin had come to that conclusion and thankfully gave up with a grunt as he grabbed the waistband of the scythe’s underwear and stripped him of his final piece of modesty. 

The shock of suddenly being naked in front of someone had never gotten easier for Justin in all this time and he curled up for a second in self consciousness, letting go as he tried to get used to the feeling of Giriko staring at him with the eyes of a hungry wolf. Giriko wasn’t patient with him, he never was, and used the moment of Justin curling up to grab onto his waist and get his ass situated back to where they started with this. 

Suddenly feeling something cold he jumped a foot in the air and tried to wiggle away, he didn’t get very far before he felt an intruding finger and his toes bent around in discomfort. He hadn’t been ready for that at all, Giriko had really ditched being gentle in any way whatsoever. Making a long whining noise he really had to fight giving the enchanter a horrible smirk when he got a sharp glare in return.

“Shut up down there, if you’re so committed to acting like a brat I’m going to fuck you like one.” Justin couldn’t stop himself from laughing this time, and when Giriko’s temper rose he only laughed harder. He couldn’t help it, the other was so easily provoked it was funny. He quickly regretted laughing though when another 2 fingers were forced inside far too soon and he was forced to stretch with an uncomfortable grunt that sounded as painful as it felt. Giriko only smiled and started wiggling his fingers around, ignoring how Justin made a couple strained sobs trying to get him to stop. 

“Stop being such a baby, you act like you're not a freak that enjoys getting tossed around.” Kicking up to try and nail the other in the face Giriko retracted his hand to grab onto the scythe’s legs and force them down onto the bed, making Justin hiss at the way it made the muscles in the back of his legs strain. Giriko didn’t even blink at it, in fact he was so unperturbed that Justin honestly wondered if he even heard him. He didn’t get a chance to ask before Giriko managed to dig himself out of his pants and impale Justin with one sudden movement that made the scythe shout in shock.

“Giriko! You… Don’t go so fast! What is wrong with you?” The enchanter, being the bastard he was, only laughed at his plight, starting to move immediately as if to reinforce the fact that he didn’t give a shit about Justin’s comfort and in fact only cared about himself and getting off. Trying to kick again Justin whined at how Giriko held his legs fast, keeping him at the angle that left him entirely defenseless, even his arms couldn’t reach with how they were pinned under his knees. 

“I told you I was going to fuck you like a brat, you lost you're chance for anything sweet when you decided to be so wiggly.” A horrible glare knotted up of Justin’s face and he moved to say something before he felt Giriko brush against just the right spot and give him a burst of pleasure past all the pain. He was gasping, looking away with a bright red face and biting his lip as he tightened down and tried to stay as angry as possible. Giriko wasn’t going to get away with this. He wasn’t-

Moaning in a way that was almost a scream Justin bent back as Giriko readjusted to hit that spot dead on, not giving the scythe even a second to prepare himself before he was being hammered relentlessly into the mattress, overstimulated with how fast Giriko could really move when he wanted to. It almost hurt how hard Giriko was hitting on it, Justin was seeing white, tasting static and trying to tell the other to stop in weird blathering that didn’t really make sense. Somewhere in his spinning mind he could hear Giriko laugh, heavy and interrupted by heavy breaths as the sensation started to get to him as well.

“Giriko you utter-!” His insult fell apart into just strained noises as he found himself cumming, sporadically twitching around the enchanter’s dick and making him slow doing but thrust even harder, trying to get the last bits of pleasure that would tip him over. Justin could only moan in complaint, more than done with this stimulation that had been far too much from the start. Soon enough Giriko followed his lead though and came inside the scythe with a groan that grated at Justin’s nerves and reminded him why he was so annoyed here. 

The second Giriko let go of his ankles, relaxing in the post orgasmic haze, Justin kicked him over, separating them with an audible squishy noise that made him cringe in disgust. Giriko didn’t react at first, falling back with an annoyed, tired grunt as they both just sat in silence for a bit, calming down from it all. Justin was the first one to break the silence. 

“You would’ve fucked me like that regardless of how I acted, don’t act so high and mighty.” Giriko laughed loud and sharp in confirmation before rolling back over to hold Justin in a nice, but gross sweaty embrace. Justin supposed it wasn’t the worst thing on earth though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/patheticdolly/status/1246341391774625792 
> 
> I know the actual sex is short but sue me I have class in like 45 minutes and I wanted this to be over and done with.


End file.
